frozenfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:PinkieStyle/"Et fuit lux " - Rozdział 5
Spóźniłam się. ;-; Rozdział miał być przed 1 sierpnia, a mamy 5. xD Punktualność przede wszystkim. c: No, ale rozdział jest i z tego się cieszmy. Dedykacja? Hmm, ten rozdział dedykuje Natiszonovvej (wejt, jak to się odmienia? xD) Endżoj ;3 center|250px ---- Elizabeth - Nie masz apetytu? Anna spojrzała z troską na córkę. Elizabeth przestała kręcić widelcem w surówce i spojrzała na mamę. - Nie, po prostu... myślę. - Wow, to taka niesamowita czynność. Nie przemęczaj się. - zaśmiał się Kristoff. Eliza posłała mu ponure spojrzenie. Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się do niej, rzucił jakąś zabawną anegdotę, a następnie zajął się rozmową z żoną. Młoda księżniczka ukroiła kawałek ryby, włożyła go do ust i żując go powoli spojrzała na puste miejsce Elsy. Jej ciotka poszła na spacer z Jack’iem. Tak, super romantyczny wieczór w świetle księżyca przy -20° na zewnątrz. Zapewne oboje uwielbiali taką atmosferę. W końcu mają moc śniegu i lodu. Eliza spojrzała na swój widelec; był on lekko zaczerwieniony, co świadczyło o tym, że musi mieć wysoką temperaturę. To by wyjaśniało dlaczego po ponad czterdziestu pięciu minutach od podania, jej jedzenie wciąż było ciepłe. Cóż, najwyraźniej... Elizabeth zawyła i złapała się za policzek. Rodzice spojrzeli na nią zdziwieni. Księżniczka włożyła palce do buzi i wyjęła lekko zakrwawioną ość. Anna zachichotała i spojrzała ze współczuciem na córkę. - Tak mamo, strasznie śmieszne. “Mojemu dziecku ość wbiła się w dziąsło. Kurcze, zabawne!”. - Elizabeth wstała od stołu i rzuciła ość na talerz. Zdenerwowana wyszła z jadalni rzucając szorstkie “dziękuje”, przed zatrzaśnięciem drzwi. Dlaczego była zła? No właśnie, dobre pytanie. Sama nie wiedziała. Miała ochotę w coś kopnąć, ewentualnie podrzeć. Była wściekła na ciocię za to, że jej nie ma, rodziców, bo się z niej śmiali, Jacka, ponieważ zabrał Elsę na ten durny spacer, oraz na kucharki, gdyż zrobiły na obiad rybę. W sumie była też zła na Olafa, za to że był bałwanem, i na Svena, bo był reniferem. Wściekłość pochłonęła ją bez reszty. Zajęła miejsce radości z faktu, że posiada moc. Miała wrażenie, iż obudził się w niej jakiś smok, który pluł ogniem wewnątrz jej ciała. Ten smok był kobietą, tak zdecydowanie. Ale... skąd ona to wiedziała? Nagle usłyszała w głowie kobiecy głos. “Nie opanujesz tej mocy Elizo. Lepiej niech ktoś się nią zajmie.” Księżniczka upadła na kolana, trzymając boki swojej głowy. Miała wrażenie, że coś rozrywa jej czaszkę od środka. “Nie próbuj walczyć. Nie uda Ci się. Przygotuj się. Jestem niedaleko. Niedługo się spotkamy.” Świat zakryła czarna zasłona i Elizabeth powoli przechyliła się na bok, padając na podłogę. ~*~ Anna Anna siedziała obok łóżka córki, patrząc się pustym wzrokiem na zegar. Ile Eliza była nieprzytomna? Trzy godziny? Cztery? Nieważne. Na dworze padał śnieg, który był bardziej widoczny przez światło bijące od księżyca. Długie sople wisiały nad oknem, zasłaniając lekko widok. Jednak lodowe malunki na szybach zastępowały, to czego przez zamarznięte kraty nie było widać; fantazyjne kwiaty i śnieżynki, zawijasy oraz drobne płatki śniegu układały się w wymyślne obrazy, które każdy mógł odbierać inaczej. Tak, były cudowne. Anna oderwała wzrok od okna i skierowała go na Elizabeth. Dotknęła dłonią jej czoła, odgarniając przy okazji niesforny, rudy kosmyk włosów. Była rozpalona, wręcz parzyła. Księżniczka zabrała rękę i przetarła oczy, aby się rozbudzić. Wskazówki zegara pokazywały godzinę jedenastą. Czyli 4 godziny. Anna oparła głowę na oparciu fotela. Nagle drzwi do pokoju otworzyły się i do środka wszedł Kristoff, niosąc srebrną tacę z miseczką, szmatką oraz dzbankiem napełnionym wodą. Na widok żony uśmiechnął się lekko, jednak gdy jego wzrok przeszedł na córkę, uśmiech znikł mu z twarzy. Podał Annie tacę, a ta napełniła miskę wodą, zmoczyła szmatkę i przyłożyła ją do czoła Elizy. Niestety, woda z materiału po zetknięciu se skórą Elizabeth zaczęła parować, w związku z tym po chwili szmatka była całkowicie sucha. Anna westchnęła i odłożyła wszystko z powrotem na tacę. Złożyła głowę w ręce. - To na nic. Próbowaliśmy wszystkiego, jej nie można ostudzić! - szepnęła drżącym głosem, a po jej policzkach spłynęły łzy. Kristoff podszedł do niej i objął ją czule. On też był zmęczony, jednak sytuacja zabraniała mu położyć się spać. Obiecał sobie, że będzie czuwał przy dziecku, póki nie wstanie. Dlatego też usiadł w fotelu i wziął żonę na kolana, a ona oparła głowę o jego ramię. Po chwili już spała. Mężczyzna patrzył na Elize oczekując na jakiś ruch. Co chwila wydawało mu się, że poruszyła się albo drgnęły jej palce, jednak to tylko jego zmęczone oczy płatały mu figle. Po paru godzinach przymknął powieki i zapadł w głęboki sen. ~*~ Kristoliza (Kristoff i Elizabeth) Kristoff poczuł, że ktoś go szarpie za rękę. - Tato! Taaaato! Otworzył powoli oczy i ujrzał przed sobą burze rudych włosów, a wśród nich twarz córki. - Ellie! Wszystko w porządku? - ożywił się mężczyzna i dotknął czoła córki, które na szczęście miało normalną temperature. Dziewczyna obejrzała się dokładnie. - Mam wszystkie kończyny, więc raczej wszystko OK. Co się stało? - Nie pamiętasz? - Pamiętam, że jedliśmy obiad. I... o Boże, straciłam pamięć! - dziewczyna złapała się za głowę. Kristoff zamrugał lekko zszokowany. - Zemdlałaś. Służba znalazła Cię nieprzytomną na korytarzu. Byłaś gorąca jak ogień. Elizabeth pobladła. - Przeżyłam? Zaraz, co? - dziewczyna przeanalizowała zdanie, a Kristoff zaśmiał się. Mężczyzna przeciągnął się i dopiero wtedy zdał sobie sprawę z tego, że na jego kolanach leży skulona w kłębek Anna. Uśmiechnął się. - To musi być niewygodne. Eeej, wystawmy ją na balkon! - Eliza klasnęła w dłonie. - Elizabeth, przypominam Ci, że ta “ona” to Twoja matka. Trochę szacunku. - powiedział poważnym tonem Kristoff i spojrzał na córkę ostrzegawczo. - Oj, no weź tato! To dobry pomysł! Kristoff westchnął i potrząsnął lekko Anną. Kobieta poderwała się gwałtownie. - Nie śpie! - krzyknęła i oparła głowę na ramieniu męża. - Kochanie, pora... - Tak! Znaczy nie... Mógłbyś powtórzyć pytanie? - Anna znów ożyła. - Budzenie Ciebie z każdym rokiem robi się bardziej ciekawe. - Rudzenie w niebie z prawym bokiem robi się bardziej kawę... - “powtórzyła” Anna i podniosła leniwie powiekę. Gdy ujrzała córkę zamknęła z powrotem oko, jednak po chwili rozbudziła się całkowicie i popatrzyła na Elizabeth szeroko otwartymi oczami. - Ellie! O Boże, tak się martwiłam! Ty żyjesz! - Anna przytuliła córkę i zaczęła głaskać ją po głowie. - Nie, tak naprawdę umarłam i obie znajdujemy się w zaświatach. - powiedziała Eliza przekonującym tonem. Anna zaśmiała się i pocałowała córkę w czubek głowy. - Która jest godzina? - zapytała młoda księżniczka. Jej matka spojrzała na zegar. - Jedenaście po szóstej. - Czy jest szansa na to abym się jeszcze zdrzemnęła? - Nie dość już się naspałaś? - zapytał Kristoff i stanął obok żony. - Byłam NIEPRZYTOMNA, a to duża różnica. To co, mogę? Jej rodzice uśmiechnęli się. - Tak, możesz. Rudowłosa uśmiechnęła się usatysfakcjonowana i wskoczyła do łóżka. Anna i Kristoff wyszli z komnaty życząc córce kolorowych snów i zamykając za sobą drzwi. Elizabeth przekręciła się na bok i zerknęła na okno. Śnieg przestał padać, jednak jej okno było zasypane do połowy. Oznaczało to, że na dworze śniegu również przybyło. Księżniczka postanowiła, że po południu wybierze się z Olafem na sanki albo coś w ten deseń. Zamknęła powoli oczy i pogrążyła się w śnie. Do głowy by jej nie przyszło, że to jest jej ostatni sen w Arendelle przez długi okres czasu. ---- Uwielbiam kończyć w tak dramatyczny sposób >:D. No cóż, nowy rozdział dopiero za jakieś dwa tygodnie :/ Dlaczego tym razem? Jadę do Chorwacji, do znajomych rodziców. Będziemy nocować u nich w domu, gdzie nie ma wi-fi. Pffff, lol. xD No, ale w tym rozdziale było więcej tekstu niż dialogów, więc mam nadzieję, że wam się podobał. c: Piszcie w komentarzach, bo uwielbiam je czytać :3 Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania